McGriddles and Syrup
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine does a bad thing. [Giggles]


**McGriddles and Syrup**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my ideas. LOL.**

**Summary: Catherine does a bad thing.**

**A/N: Oooooh. I'm hungry for a McGriddle now. Gee, thanks. : **

* * *

She parked her car in the familiar parking lot and sighed. There must have been a line around the whole place to order. She looked down at her gun and badge and smirked.

---------

"Okay! Everybody... out of my way!"

"Excuse me-" Catherine turned around and flashed her ID.

"No. Excuse _me_. I'm with the crime lab. This is urgent." The horrified crowd backed away from the counter, giving Catherine more than enough time to order. She slammed her hands flat on the counter and looked around. "I need a number six, with bacon and cheese. And a Dr. Pepper."

"Ma'am, breakfast is over. I-"

"Look. I'm just doing my job. I was ordered to come here and retrieve this meal by my supervisor. Now, unless you'd like to complicate my schedule and have a word with my boss, I suggest you give me what I came here for." The young boy behind the counter stumbled backwards and ran off into the back. Catherine looked back, with an annoyed look, which made almost everyone take a step away from her. The manager came back, holding a brown paper bag and carefully handed it to her.

"Ugh... sorry for this confusion, Ms. Willows. It won't happen again." She snatched the bag out of his hands and peeked inside.

"That's more like it. My supervisor and I both, thank you... carry on." She ran out of the door and fished out her car keys from her pocket. She held back her laughter as she hit the siren on her Denali. "Ha ha HAAA. Works _every_ time!" She jerked the Denali to a stop when she reached the lab and hoped out. Pushing her sunglasses on top of her head, she opened the door with one hand while the other held the bag. She reached Gil's office and settled into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Good morning, Catherine..."

"Ah. How right you are, Gil. What a good morning." He eyed her for a few moments and finally slammed down his paperwork.

"Alright. What did you do?"

"Nothing." She was quick to speak up.

"Tell it to the rat."

"Well, gee, I wish I could. See any rats around-"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing that involves sending me to jail..."

"Am I going to have to interrogate you like a suspect?"

"Aw! That's low! I come in the lab, in an oddly good mood, and you think I've done something criminal?"

"Well that's usually how it works with you..."

"Whatever..." She held up her McDonald's bag and smiled sweetly as she placed it in her lap.

"You didn't!"

"Before-"

"What have I told you about using your ID and gun to get what you want faster?"

"Somebody's not getting a piece of Catherine's oh so delicious McGriddle."

"Take your McGriddle. Go eat it in the closet. No food that has been stolen will be eaten in my office, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth. "So... do you want a piece?"

"No. I don't like French things," He mumbled.

"First of all, a McGriddle is not 'French'. Second of all, you liked that bikini." They both looked up at each other with 'the look'. She shoved the bag onto his desk and slowly walked around. He pushed his chair back from the desk and smirked when she straddled his lap.

"Damn right, I did." His gaze lowered to her lips, settling on the corners of her lips. He leaned forward and gently kissed her, taking the syrup that had managed to get there. "Mmm. Can I still have a piece?" She leaned back and grabbed the bag off of his desk. She held up the McGriddle in his face and smirked when he leaned forward to eat a piece. She shook her head and scooted farther up.

"I thought you said no stolen food was to be ate in your-"

"Forget about what I said." She smiled, broke off a bit, and slowly shoved it between his lips. He held her hand up to his mouth and softly kissed the finger that remained on his lip. She shivered and finally pulled away from him.

"Someone's going to see."

"I don't care."

"Well I do." He slapped her bottom and sighed.

"Fine. But when we get home, no excused." She smiled and kissed him once more on the lips. She dragged herself away from him and walked out into the hall. Looking for someone else to annoy, she walked into the break room and took a seat.

"Hey Greggo."

"Hmm. Someone smells good." He sniffed Catherine's jacket and his eyes lit up. "McGriddles! Gimmie one!"

"Sorry. Ate em' all." She tried to get up from the seat, but grunted when she couldn't. She placed her hands on the table and forced herself up from the seat. Greg busted out into laughter when to syrup handprints came into view on Catherine's butt. Gil walked in with paper towels and a bar of soap. He grunted as he walked over to the sink.

"Jesus, Catherine. That McGriddle you gave me is so damn messy..." Greg's eyes turned wide as he looked back and forth between his supervisor's hands and Catherine's jeans.

"Hey Cath?" She looked up at Greg with a questioning look. "Got syrup?" He giggled like a small school girl and ran out of the room with his arms flying behind him. Gil walked up behind Catherine and placed his hands on the handprints.

"Perfect match." She turned around and slapped his arm.

"Not funny. Now the whole lab will know..."

"Catherine, they were bound to find out sooner-"

"I can't believe. The whole lab will know I stole McGriddles from McDonalds. Oh my God!" Gil laughed as she stormed out of the break room, with more syrup smeared on her pants.

* * *

**A/N: Well... I got bored, again. I finished all my homework, and... I decided to write a fic based on my favorite McDonalds commerical. ROFL. XD**


End file.
